


【5x】叫早服务

by mmmmonster_jl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmonster_jl/pseuds/mmmmonster_jl
Summary: - 社会人曹X大学生尚 （基本没什么用的设定）- 失禁play俺知道俺不是人dbqbml但是idol radio让俺真的忍不住啊！质量不高的4k速码肉渣客官吃好了您嘞





	【5x】叫早服务

清晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在此刻裹在被窝里熟睡的男孩的脸上，照在眼上的光亮让他有渐醒的兆头。他不满地动了动脑袋，避开了阳光继续睡了过去。  
早已洗漱完毕的男人低头看着赖床的少年不由得轻笑了起来。  
明明就还是个可爱的孩子，平时硬要装成熟。  
曹承衍摇了摇头，伸手轻轻推着少年露在外面的肩膀。  
“垠尚啊，起床啦。”  
曹承衍用着他往常的温柔嗓音唤着李垠尚，而显然，这点细声细语此时并不能起到任何有效的作用。  
“……谁也不能把垠尚尼从温暖的被子里薅出来。“被曹承衍的动作弄得半醒，李垠尚不满地小声嘟囔了一句，然后把小脑袋又往被窝里埋了埋。

曹承衍撑着脑袋躺到了李垠尚的身边，无奈又宠爱地看着这个小家伙采取鸵鸟政策。他甚至有些心软地想要从了李垠尚的撒娇，可是早就说好了今天要出去约会的啊。好不容易自己到了公休日，李垠尚又没有课，他好早就把一天的计划安排的满满当当，准备和自己的亲亲小男友度过完美的二人世界。  
曹承衍盯着面前男孩安静的睡颜半晌，狠下心来继续叫早。  
“再不起来我就用别的办法了哦？”曹承衍低声在李垠尚的耳边用气声说着。他是故意的，李垠尚的耳朵很敏感，眼下从他躲避的动作就能看得出来。  
然而这依旧没什么用，李垠尚明显不觉得他哥能想出什么其他好的方法让他起来，他无所谓的从被窝里伸出一只手做着驱赶的动作，一面翻了身背对着曹承衍又睡了过去。  
曹承衍好笑的看着小朋友留给他的圆圆的后脑勺，遵从内心愿望地伸出手呼噜了一把，俯身对着李垠尚的耳朵吐气到： “那就别怪我不客气咯。”  
他仔细想了想（其实也不过0.1秒的仔细）——床上的二人世界，也未尝不可。

想开了的曹承衍侧躺着伸手揽住了面前人的细腰往自己的方向带，直到他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，没有一丝缝隙。这么大的动作李垠尚也没有一丝要睁眼的意思，曹承衍撇了撇嘴，低头将下巴搁在李垠尚的肩膀上，深吸了一口气。此时的小朋友身上没喷香水，只有沐浴露的香味和一股被窝里暖洋洋的味道，是干净的少年的味道。  
待他鼻腔充斥的全是李垠尚的味道时，他似乎终于满足了。亲了亲少年的颈窝，将那只揽着腰的手向下探去，挑开睡裤摸向内裤直奔主题。  
好家伙，晨勃的这么厉害还能睡这么熟。  
曹承衍腹诽着捏了捏紧绷的内裤里已经抬头的那根，抬手拨开内裤边缘伸进去握住了半硬的阴茎。  
他手下熟练的揉搓着柱身，时不时的照顾一下阴囊，不一会儿铃口处就溢出了液体。抬手沾了些体液抹在上面，在润滑的作用下曹承衍套弄的动作变得更快了，甚至发出了噗呲噗呲的水声。  
强烈的刺激让睡梦中的李垠尚感觉到下体涌上来一股奇妙的快感，这让他无意识的挺动腰部去追寻快感的源头，曹承衍也配合地照顾到他记忆中的每个敏感点。还以为自己在梦境当中的李垠尚欲望得到了满足，控制不住地漏出了几声舒爽的喟叹。曹承衍得逞的笑了笑，一口咬上眼前李垠尚饱满的耳垂开始舔弄。

耳旁无限扩大的水声以及下体持续传来的快感终于让李垠尚醒了过来，他缓缓眨了眨眼试图消化此刻他的处境。待到他清醒过来，他终于意识到一个严重的问题——他还没上厕所。  
一晚上积攒的尿液并不少，此刻他感觉膀胱快要爆掉了。  
他急忙伸手想阻止曹承衍手下的动作：“哥！停下来！现在不行！”  
“垠尚你醒了啊！”  
“为什么要停下来嘛——垠尚明明很舒服的样子啊，刚刚还主动往我手上蹭呢——”曹承衍撒娇般问着，手下的动作丝毫没有停下的意思。  
李垠尚感觉下体涌上的快感越来越强烈，同时尿意逼的他不敢让自己沉溺在快感之中，生怕一不小心会泄出来。他开始挣扎起来，试图从曹承衍的臂弯中挣脱出来。曹承衍感觉到李垠尚的动作，于是箍得更紧了。  
“怎么了？我做的不舒服么？”曹承衍故意问着。他其实大概知道为什么李垠尚想让他停下来，毕竟晨勃的原因他也不是不了解。他只不过是想看看脸皮薄如李垠尚会是怎么样的反应。  
果不其然李垠尚的脸刷的红了，他支支吾吾的说：“也不是不舒服，就是我还没洗漱呢。”  
“没关系，我不嫌弃你。”说着曹承衍转过李垠尚的脸，撑起身吻了过去。李垠尚短暂地享受了一下唇齿之交，便趁着曹承衍手下松力的迅速逃下了床。  
亲的正欢的曹承衍一时没反应过来，有些呆愣的低头看了看突然空空如也的怀里，又抬头看了看一脸小得意的李垠尚。  
很好，长本事了。曹承衍狭长的眼里透出危险的光。他看着转身奔向厕所的李垠尚，迅速下床快步跟了上去，并在李垠尚关门前挤进了这不大的空间。

显然李垠尚并没有料到曹承衍这么穷追不舍。  
“……你——！”李垠尚气结。  
“我怎么啦？不能上厕所嘛？”说着曹承衍抢先站在了马桶前。  
“是我……是我先来的！”李垠尚惊了，这人怎么这么不讲理。  
看着李垠尚气鼓鼓的脸，以及估计是因为憋尿憋的紧而攥紧衣角的手，曹承衍想恶作剧的欲望愈发强烈。  
出乎李垠尚意料的，曹承衍将李垠尚拉过推到马桶前：“你先你先，哥哥错了，就逗你一下，别生气啊。”说着从背后抱住李垠尚，一手握着腰，一手绕过前胸揽住肩膀，讨好般吻了吻他的耳背。  
李垠尚也没真生气，更何况认错态度良好，于是撇头蹭了蹭身后的人表示安慰。  
就在他以为清晨的闹剧终于要结束的时候，他发现了问题——曹承衍还完全没有放开他的意思。他疑惑地转过头，看见曹承衍一脸玩味的盯着他。  
“快点尿啊，你上完我还要上呢。”  
！！  
平日里温温柔柔的大学生此刻有些气急败坏：“你先出去我马上就完！”说着就开始扒拉缠在身上的手。  
结果那手只是越缠越紧，手的主人甚至还不要脸的调戏着：“垠尚还害羞什么啊，我哪里没看到过。毕竟有些你自己看不到的地方我可都是一清二楚呢。”  
这人怎么这么厚颜无耻！李垠尚气的说不出话，手下动作正变缓时，身后人趁机扒下了他的裤子，早就被尿意和之前的抚慰刺激变硬的东西弹出了裤头，粘在上面的液体随着柱身的晃动溅了出来。  
“你干什么！”李垠尚缓过神来急忙想要遮住自己的私处，但身后人的动作快他一步的握住了他。  
“唔...！”  
最脆弱的部位被人握住让李垠尚不敢再随便动作，只能轻拍着胸前箍着的小臂委屈道：“你放开好不好，”他不好意思的小声补充：“……我真的快憋不住了……”  
“那就尿呗，我帮你把着。”  
……  
李垠尚话都说不出了，此时他只能试图集中着注意力让自己忍住不能尿出来。  
“怎么，尿不出来了？那我帮你。”看着面前的人红着耳朵沉默，曹承衍手下圈着李垠尚的那根开始动作。已经完全勃起的阴茎受不了这个刺激，更何况他憋尿已经憋到濒临崩盘。  
“……别……别闹了！”挣扎没有用的李垠尚只能红着脸大喊，企图阻止曹承衍的行为。  
可事到如今哪还有停下来的道理。  
圈着他的手突然放下，撩起了李垠尚的上衣的下摆，游走在光滑平坦的腹部。手指一路向上，停留在乳头旁缓缓划着圈。  
“哈……快放开……“  
“啊，只是这样就已经立起来了。”曹承衍感到李垠尚的乳尖挺立了起来，假装没听到他之前说了些什么，转头在他耳边调笑着。李垠尚恼羞成怒的撇过头不去听他讲话。曹承衍腹诽着他男朋友的小孩子脾气，一边用两根手指捏起突起的小点揉搓， 另一边追上去舔上了他的耳廓，还刻意发出咕呲咕呲的水声。与此同时，套弄着下身的手也快速又有力地动作着。  
李垠尚的身子在这般刺激下软了下去，他努力抑制着自己想要射精的欲望导致他无暇顾及其他事情。半个身子的重量都靠在了曹承衍身上，双手反射性攀上他的手臂作为唯一的支撑点。  
“承衍哥...呜呜...不要了...我真的不行了...哈...哈嗯！”  
李垠尚无力地枕在曹承衍的颈窝，胡乱地摇着头。前端已经无法抑制地渗出了淡黄色的液体，他真的快要尿出来了。  
曹承衍看他这样子明白他就快到了，他继续拨弄着李垠尚的乳首，一边变本加厉的进行着下面手的动作。他快速套弄了几下，在手落下的间隙揉捏着下方的囊袋，然后顺着柱身往前走，用生着薄茧的指尖摩挲敏感的龟头边缘，再时不时的用指尖刺着马眼。连续触碰着敏感点带来的快感以及强烈的尿意两面夹击，让他怀中的人开始颤抖，扶在他手臂上的手指不自觉的收紧。  
“呜呜……哥快放手……求你了……“  
“不放，就这么一边射一边尿吧。”  
李垠尚此时脑子已经一片混沌，光是憋着尿意就已经占去了一大半精神，更何况曹承衍上下夹击地抚慰着他最敏感的地方，让他的阴茎涨得发疼。他甚至开始分不清快感和尿意究竟哪个是哪个，又或者两者都能让他舒服地化成一滩水。这个念头让李垠尚羞耻地想哭，而事实他也确实湿了眼眶。没睡饱而导致的起床气，被平时都很温柔的男友如此粗暴对待的委屈，再加上面临要被手淫到尿出来的羞愤，这一连串的情绪让李垠尚呜咽出了声。  
曹承衍见状终于停下欺负乳头的动作，抬手转过李垠尚的脸吻了下去。不同于在下身的粗暴动作，他轻轻的撬开李垠尚有些颤抖的双唇，缠起他的舌尖温柔的安抚着。  
“我想看垠尚所有的样子，”在呼吸的间隙曹承衍抵着李垠尚饱满的唇喃喃到，“无论你什么样子我都爱你爱到疯掉，你是知道的吧，垠尚。”  
直球的告白让李垠尚一下慌了心神，本就快控制不住的尿意迅速占据了他的大脑，随着曹承衍的动作快感也渐渐攀上了顶端。他的忍耐终于到达了极限，李垠尚抬手捧住曹承衍的脸寻到那两片唇，寻求安慰般主动吻了上去。  
“要射了……哈……哈啊啊啊——！！”  
浓稠的白浊从前端溅了出来，同时出来的还有淡黄的尿液，由于阴茎还处于勃起的状态，撒得满地都是。  
射精的快感和终于得以释放尿意的奇妙爽感让李垠尚大脑一片空白。尿液还在持续的喷出，膀胱一点点清空，李垠尚的廉耻心也一点点回来。他的脸腾地红起来，像只熟透了的苹果，呆呆地看着四周想要消化刚刚发生了的事情。

曹承衍在李垠尚从神游中回来之前主动清干净了地面，然后细心的拭净了李垠尚的身体。最后在李垠尚微妙的表情下郑重地土下座道歉到：  
“垠尚，是哥错了。哥没忍住，该打！”  
说着掌了自己一个嘴巴，然后小心翼翼地抬眼看男朋友的反应。  
出乎意料地只迎来了一个支支吾吾的大红脸：  
“我只想问哥，最后说的……算数么？”  
曹承衍起身抱住李垠尚，这孩子还有点颤抖，于是他抬手顺了顺他的头发：  
“当然算数，你什么样子我都爱。”  
他感到怀里的人明显松了口气，于是他又恶劣起来：  
“比如刚刚那幕我就特别喜欢。“  
得到自己想要的答案的李垠尚事到如今也恢复了过来，反手就给了曹承衍一个爱的锤锤。  
曹承衍笑着接下了李垠尚的拳头，举到手边轻吻了一下，坏笑着带着那只手往下走。李垠尚本能地感觉到不妙，想要撤退，单手被紧紧攥着，引向了一团火热的巨大。曹承衍看着李垠尚有苦说不出的表情憋笑到内伤，他亲了亲他的鼻尖，凑到耳朵前轻声说：  
“接下来轮到我了。“

-FIN-


End file.
